Comprometidos?
by fairytail2012
Summary: este es un One-shot pasen a leer siempre se nos olvida (a nosotros) fairy tail es de hiro mashima-sama


Kira: LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO pero el otro fic va a tardar mas en actualizarlo LO SIENTO para tenemos tiempo de dormir T-T

Zira: si lo lamentamos D: pero tuvimos un viaje de estudio y cuando regresamos todo lo que habia en la cumpu se habia borrado y luego los examenes, las practicas, el depor...

Hana: ya callate Zira!... en fin no se sabe para cuando esten el otro asi que aqui esta este que teníamos en una libreta T-T espero que les guste

* * *

Estaban dos pequeños niños jugando en el parque, un pequeño pelirosado con un short café, una camisa blanca y una bufanda a cuadros y una pequeña rubia con un cuerpo un poco desarrollado, con un vertido rosa y unos huaraches del mismo color.

Lucy: a que no me alcanzas Natsu!

Natsu: ahí voy Lucy – dijo con una sonrisa

La pequeña corría hasta la resbaladilla cuando un grito la detuvo

¿?: Lucy hija vamonos! – grito

Lucy: ya voy mama! – pero antes de irse miro al pelirosado – nos vemos luego Natsu – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Natsu: si nos veremos pronto – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

La pequeña fue corriendo con su mama con su madre que se encontraba con su padre junto a una Limosina negra.

**Natsu pov**

- Suspiro - bien supongo que ahí que volver a casa

Ya tengo 9 años, mi familia es una de las mas poderosas y mi mejor amiga es Lucy, estoy con ella desde hace 5 años cuando mis padres fueron a visitar a su familia para hacer un acuerdo, esas cosas eran de adultos asi que decidí dar una vuelta por el lugar y...

_**ANTES**_ (Zira: no se como se escriba para representar el pasado :P)

me encontraba solo en un gran jardín lo único que podía ver eran pequeñas casitas, al parecer eran para lo empleados al igual que tenemos aya en casa nosotros, esto me estaba aburriendo lo unico que tenia que ser era quedarme ahi por 2 horas, que se supone que voy a hacer ese tiempo.

- suspiro - esto es aburrido - dije al viento

-quien eres tu? - escuche a alguien detrás de mi y cuando voltee era una pequeña rubia - que estas asiendo tu aquí - me dijo, al verla parecía asustada y yo como todo un caballero me presente o eso dice mi papa

-soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel y tu quien eres?

-Dragneel? eres el niño de la familia que nos vista - sonrió - gomen mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia mucho gusto

-ahh... ya que tu vives aquí entonces en que puedo divertirme - en serio estaba aburridisimo

-hay unos juegos por ahi por que no vamos - dijo señalando

-claro juegos vamos - dije agarrándola de la mano y salir corriendo asía la dirección que había apuntado

_**AHORA**_

Lo se no es una historia larga pero desde entonces Lucy y yo jugamos siempre jugamos juntos ya sea ella en mi casa o yo a la suya, hoy estamos en la mía así que no tarde en llegar a casa y dirigirme con mi padre aun hay algo que no entiendo, desde que salimos de la mansión Heartfilia aquel día me eh pregunto

¿que es comprometidos?

Igneel: Natsu – dijo mi padre al verme

Natsu: Padre – sonreí

Igneel: por que tan feliz pequeño – pregunto sabiendo bien la respuesta

Natsu: es que Lucy es muy divertida!

Igneel: me alegra que te agrade, después de todo es tu prometida - otra vez eso

Natsu: por cierto padre... que es comprometidos?

Igneel: pues veras es una forma de decir que con el te vas a casar cuando sean grandes

Natsu:... - no entendí - casar?

Igneel: veras hijo cuando amas a alguien se casan... - al ver mi cara creo que se dio cuenta de algo y eso era que no entiendo - digamos que es como tu madre y yo nosotros ya estamos casados y vivimos juntos y esas cosas – sonrió "la verdad no sabia como expresarse con un pequeño de 8 años" pensé

Natsu: como tu y mama – me quede pensando

Igneel: con el tiempo lo entenderás Natsu – agarro uno de mis cachetes y me sonrió

Cuando acabe de hablar con papa a la casa todo fue normal, la comida, el baño, todo pero en la noche no puede dormir por la lluvia y los truenos, así que fue con mis padres a dormir pero con la escena (Hana: no acta para su edad) que me encontré me dejo sorprendido, luego de reaccionar me volvía a ir para mi cuarto e intentar no pensar mucho en lo que vio, luego de un rato me quede profundamente dormido

**Fin de pov**

A la mañana siguiente (con Lucy)

Una pequeña se levanto, se baño y se cambio con su ropa común y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar, luego de desayunar al ver que sus padres no despertaban decidió dejar un recado con una de las sirvientas, les dijo que iría con Natsu al los juegos de la casa, ahora Natsu iba a venir a su casa.

En los juegos se encontraba Natsu sentado en un de los columpios

Lucy: buenos dias Natsu

Natsu: buenos dias Lucy

Lucy: que vamos a hacer hoy Natsu?

Natsu: te voy a atrapar - dujo yendo tras ella

Lucy: ja ja no me alcanzas Natsu

Luego de un "rato" de jugar a atraparse, el escondite, etc.

Natsu: vamos a ver quien llega mas lejos al aventarse el columpio – sonrio

Lucy: esta bien – tambien sonrio

Natsu: lista – le dijo ya los dos en un columpio dándole

Lucy: yo siempre Natsu

Natsu: una – contaron

Lucy: dos – preparados

Lucy/Natsu – tres –y saltaron

Saltaron el ganador fue Natsu por un poco pero cuando Lucy iba con el se resbalo cayendo encima de Natsu.

Lucy: Lo siento Natsu - dijo con las mejillas rojas

Natsu: esta bien Lucy - igual de sonrojado - nee Lucy sabes que estamos comprometidos? - pregunto con algo de nerviosismo

Lucy: eh?... si mi padre me dijo algo pero aun no se que es eso - levantándose de Natsu - mi mama me dijo que cuando creciera un poco mas me lo diría

Natsu: yo le pregunte a papa y me dijo que somos como mama y el, que al crecer nos vamos a casar

Lucy: oh... como mama y papa

Natsu: si... nee Lucy - dijo el pequeño sacando Lucy de sus pensamientos

Lucy: que ocurre Natsu?

-un rugido se escucho cerca de ellas sorprendiendo a la pequeña- Tengo hambre lucy

Lucy: ja ja bien vamos a mi casa a cenar

Natsu: si

En la casa de la prometida (Lucy)

Virgo: Hime-sama, Natsu-san ya acabaron de jugar

Lucy: si Virgo...nee tienes algo para comer

Virgo: la cena sera dentro de una hora y sus padres estan en la sala

Natsu: mis padres tambien están aquí?

Virgo: asi es Natsu-san

Natsu: que estarán asiendo aquí?

Lucy: la cena estará en una hora - miro el reloj detras de Virgo - ya son la 7! -grito

Virgo: asi es Hime-sama hoy han estado mucho tiempo juntos

Natsu: jajaja lo sabia - sonrió

Lucy: ya sabias que era tarde y no me dijiste - enojada

Natsu: ja no yo no tengo reloj - le mostró su muñeca - yo lo decías por que estando contigo el tiempo se pasa muy rapido - provocando una Lucy sonrojada

Virgo: le gussssstaaaas

Natsu: pues claro Lucy es mi prometida despues de todo - dijo mirándola y poniendo a Lucy como tomate

Lucy: bueno bueno mejor entremos Natsu - dijo jalando al pequeño del brazo

Virgo: se gussssstaaaaan

En la sala

Lucy: estamos de vuelta mama papa! - grito la pequeña al entrar a la sala

Natsu: papa mama que están asiendo aquí?

Natsuko: Natsu querido venimos a hablar solamente

Natsu: de que van a hablar?

Natsuko: cosas de adultos

Natsu: no entiendo

Natsuko: no importa - le sonrio - buenas noches Lucy

Lucy: buenas noches señora Dragneel

A Natsu se le prendió el foco y le dijo algo en el oído de Lucy y esta sonrió amplia mente

Natsu/Lucy: mama

Layla: que ocurre chicos

Lucy: mama Natsu puede quedarse a dormir conmigo

Natsu: mama puedo dormir con lucy

Las madres se miraron y sonrieron

Natsuko/Layla: esta bien pueden dormir ambos juntos - sonrieron

Jure/Igneel: pero

Layla/Natsuko: pero que cariño - mirándolos con una aura oscura

Igneel/Jure: na-nada amor

Natsuko/Layla: muy bien - volvieron a su estado alegre

Natsu/Lucy: que bien! - los niños sonriendo

Layla: pero antes de cenar vayan a bañarse

Natsu/Lucy: siiii

Natsuko/Layla: ja ja ja

En el baño

Natsu: vamos a bañarnos Lucy

Lucy: tu primero y luego yo - sonrojada

Natsu: no los dos juntos! - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Lucy - de todos modos estamos comprometidos que tiene de raro que nos bañemos juntos - lo dijo con una voz juguetona

Lucy: pero... esta bien pero no hagas nada malo ¿si?

Natsu: yo no te aria nada malo Lu - le sonrio - vamos

~En la bañera (muy grande)~

se encontraba dos pequeños solo con ropa interior (Kira: a petición de Lucy)

Natsu:-suspiro-

Lucy: q-que te ocurre Natsu

Natsu: cierra los ojos

Lucy: qu-que?

Natsu: solo te quiero dar algo - sonrojado

Lucy: esta bien - sonrojada de la misma forma que Natsu

Natsu se levanto y se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de la rubia... y estando lo suficiente cerca de su rostro el...

* * *

_~CONTINUARA~_

_Hana: no es cierto miento continua abajo xP _

* * *

le coloca un tierno beso en la mejilla

Lucy: are?! - roja como tomate

Natsu: ya es tarde vamos a comer - sonriendo/sonrojado y parandose para salir

Lucy:-luego de rasionar- espera Natsu q-que fue eso y... y no me dejes sola, yo tambien tengo hambre - saliendo para alcanzar al peli rosado

~luego de la cena~

ya la familia Dragneel se había ido, dejando a su pequeño en "buenas manos"..., ya estaba todo listo para irse a dormir, asi que los 2 pequeños se fueron na acostar pero una lluvia de truenos no dejaba dormir bien a una pequeña

Lucy: AAhh! - se cubrió los oídos

Natsu: esta bien Lucy - dijo un poco asustado - estamos juntos - ya mas tranquilo agarrando la mano de Lucy

Lucy: si - abrazando a Natsu

Natsu: vamos a dormir - recostando-la a lado suyo - todo estará bien - abrazando-la

Lucy: te quiero Natsu - dijo cerrando sus ojos

Natsu: yo también te quiero Lu

y así ambos quedaron en manos de morfeo

* * *

Zira: espero que les alla gustado

Hana: dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, cosas positivas, etc.

Kire: perdon otra vez enserio intentaremos hacerlos lo mas rapido posible el otro fic ITAI! (golpeado en la cabeza)

Hana: ya callate tu tambien!... asi perdon las falta de ortografía

Zira: vos leemos despues (espero )


End file.
